


Just Visiting

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [10]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, The Bill
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kissed like a dream, and drank like a fish, and was probably thirty years older than Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> J is for jugular

Hendon had come as an unpleasant surprise. Zoe and her classmates had thought their induction was over. They had been preparing for the final assessment, and then suddenly, told to attend a course at the police training college. At least it was a course just for them: they didn't have to cope with raw police recruits as well as everything else.

'Everything else' included their trainer: a class-A Bitch. An inspector in the Met, tough as nails, just the sort of woman Zoe liked. And although knowing that The Bitch fit every kink she had made Zoe cautious, it only kept her out of the Bitch's bed for two weeks.

The Bitch's name was Gina. She kissed like a dream, and drank like a fish, and was probably thirty years older than Zoe. And because Zoe was her trainee, because there were rules about relationships, Gina was harder on Zoe in training than on any other member of the group.

'You'll either fail spectacularly, or come out with higher assessment scores than anyone else,' Gina said to her one evening, when they'd come back from an evening at the nearby pub, and tumbled straight into bed. 'Lucky I'm not doing the assesement,' Gina added. 'I'd feel obliged to fail you no matter how good you are.' Zoe flipped Gina onto her back, and pinned her to the bed. 'You see?' said Gina, smiling, gasping a little as Zoe lowered her mouth to Gina's breasts. 'Such a good student.'


End file.
